The OneShot Gallery
by Candy Cane County
Summary: Mostly about Maura, that girl who has crazy dreams. And is a mundie. Very perceptive. And also other things. Eventually.
1. The Deal

I run faster, knowing that I'll never get anywhere. It doesn't matter. The sun is baking me alive and I keep going. Run, breath, and remember where you've been. I finally just stop, after hours? Minutes? Days? Years? Seconds? I don't know and I don't think I care. Leaning up against this lamp post, I can feel my heart beat out of my chest; I cough with as much breath as I have left, barely any. I feel my liver and my intestines flop out of my mouth and splat onto the pavement. I hear a vampire boy come up behind me. I'm not quite sure how anyone, especially me, would _hear _that there was a vampire. He comes around in front of me and grins slyly.

_We have the key now. We've won. Call off your friends. _

I stare at him for just a few moments, blink.

_What? What are you even talking about?_

I wake up to a blaring alarm. It's 9:31 P.M. A yawn escapes me. I reach over and knock my unbreakable alarm clock off the small table beside my bed on 'accident', and pick up my now cracked-screen phone in the same movement. Pressing a few buttons, and yawning again, I listen to a repetitive tone three times, when he picks up.

"Moira. What are you doing calling this late?" Simon asks, trying to sound tired. Does he even sleep, at all?

"Stop trying, Simon. I can hear everything in the background. I know you're out for dinner." I sigh.

"Okay, so? Why were you calling at all?" He questions, I can hear how anxious he is to hang up on me right now.

"I had a dream you might want to know about."

"Well, what was it?"

"Ah, now you're interested," I tut at him the best I can through the phone, "You don't just get to know. My psychological powers are going to start costing you if you need my services any longer."

"What?!" Simon's voice is raising.

"You heard me. I'll cost… hmmm… $20 dollars up front this time."

"You're crazy."

"Meet me by the Institute. One hour." I hang up, pick my alarm off the floor, twist the dial, and lay down. Back to sleep for an hour.


	2. The Meeeeeet

Moira walked around the room a few times before stopping by a largely plush armchair.

"Okay, this place is officially, like, the shit." She said definitely.

Jace rolled his eyes, while his parabatai seemed almost amused by her comment. Moira smirked, but of course _he _would have such a lavish home. Damn she wished she lived here. She barely had a bed at home… She grabbed her phone from her pocket and backed up to the wall to get a photo. It seemed worth it.

"No flash photography." Jace said in the monotone voice of a museum worker.

"The flash wasn't even on." Moira replied sounding only a small bit annoyed, as she liked to stay around Jace, not letting him get on her nerves, tapping the button, switching positions. She wasn't really listening to Jace and Alec's conversation as she continued her process, capturing every detail.

"Where is that overly-glittered-boyfriend of yours?" Jace asked.

"He said he was 'still getting ready' and the he 'couldn't appear in front of the public like this'." Alec responded, causing Jace to smirk.

"How long do you think that'll take him?" Jace continued his questioning.

"Few hours? How should I know? It depends on how far along he i-," The dark haired boy was cut off by a loud bang as a door opened. Moira almost hastily put her phone away in her pocket. A certain warlock with rainbow colored hair burst through a door near the end of the hallway, with perfectly spiked, gelled, and sparkled hair. Not to mention that his outfit was at the height of fashion. At least at the height of Magnus's fashion.

"Why hello, my dear." He said in that alluring, collected, unexplainable voice of his. Alec stood and they greeted in a kiss which had Jace and Moira locking eyes just to avoid staring. A moment passed, and finally Magnus spoke up again.

"Who is this?" Magnus asked with a squint in Moira's direction. She had almost forgotten that she'd never properly met him before.

Alec and Jace made eyes contact, "This is Moira, she's the girl who was having the dreams I was telling you abo-," Alec's sentence was stopped.

"She's a mundane?"

"Um, yes, she is."

"Get out. I will not have a mundane in my home." Magnus spoke firmly, turning in Moira's direction, making sure to address her.

Moira rolled her eyes, paused, and nodded, giving a salute, "Aye aye, Captain Sparkles!" she turned and skipped out of the room, leaving Jace and Alec with knowing smirks and Magnus with a severely confused expression.

"Ahem… What?" Magnus inquired.

Jace shook his head with a usual-of-Jace-laugh. "It's, nothing important…" Alec snorted.

"I suppose I'll speak with you later… dear…" Magnus trialed off, seeing Jace dragging his parabatai out the door, on the verge of bursting out in laughter.

P.S. (Posting-up. Some-more.)

~~Moira's Initial Reaction To Malec Breakup~~

COMING SOON! :3


End file.
